I'm in love with my best friend!
by Scarlett Jackson 18
Summary: Just after the quest into the labyrinth. Everyone is back at camp preparing for Kronus and his forces to attack. Annabeth and Percy have become distant. Will their hearts find each others or will their chance at happiness be shattered.
1. The Hunter returns

Ever had that feeling that your falling for someone. Ever had the feeling you were falling for your best friend. That's what Annabeth Chase, the favorite daughter of Athena, was feeling. Percy and Annabeth had been friends for 4 years now.

It had been a bumpy friendship at first but they soon began to feel more comfortable around each other.

They now spent the whole summer together which was both fun and annoying. Percy knew nearly everything about Annabeth and Annabeth knew everything about Percy. The campers soon learnt that if you wanted one you had to find the other. As the battle of the great prophecy drew nearer Percy and Annabeth became more separate which Annabeth hated.

Annabeth was sat in her cabin thinking about all the good times Percy and herself had had before the stupid prophecy had got in the way. Her mind began to wander to the time she kissed him on mount St Helen's when I loud knock snapped her out of her fantasies. She turned to see her best friend and hunter Thalia stood in the doorway.

"Hey Annabeth, what are you doing?" she asked me

"Nothing much Thalia!, Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the Hunt?" Annabeth asked bewildered

"Well I'm having a break to come and see all my family back home" he answered with a huge grin plastered on her face.

She smiled back before turning back to the book on her desk that she had forgotten she had out.

"So who have you seen so far?" Annabeth asked. She was trying to talk to Thalia but her attention kept wandering back to Percy.

"Well I have spoken to Chiron, Travis, Katie and Percy" Thalia sighed before sitting down in the chair next to Annabeth.

"Why did you speak to Percy before me?" Annabeth asked feeling hurt.

"Well I thought you two would be together, so I went to find Percy but you weren't there" Thalia replied truthfully.

Annabeth nodded her head in understanding before going back to read Great Expectations in ancient Greek.

"Okay Annabeth spit it out!" Thalia suddenly burst out

"Spit what out Thalia?"

"What is going on between you and Percy, you are usually inseparable and now the whole camp tells me that you hardly talk and your both acting miserable"

Annabeth sighed and slowly shut her book. She then turned to face Thalia.

"You want to know?" Annabeth asked quietly. Thalia nodded her head impatiently. Annabeth sighed again. "I thin I'm falling for Percy!" Annabeth whispered.


	2. What's going on?

Annabeth waited as her friend just stared at her. The suspense was killing Annabeth, she needed to know if Thalia approved or whether or not she would be in the dog house for the rest of eternity.

"Y-you love that Kelp head!" Thalia stuttered.

"I said I was falling for him, not that I loved him Pine cone face!" Annabeth yelled

"Yeah well sorry for us getting confused!" Thalia shot back. The air around them became very static.

"What do you mean us?"

Thalia blushed claret and a small grin showed on her now tomato colored skin.

"Thalia!" Annabeth snarled

"Well the whole camp and I assumed that you two might be dating already"

"Why would you think that?"

"You guys became really close last summer and we just assumed okay!" Thalia raised her hands in surrender. Thalia may be a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis but she was seriously scared of the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth muttered something before going and flopping down on her bed. Thalia just sat there patiently until she noticed that Annabeth was crying. Thalia went and sat on the bed and rubbed her friends back slowly.

"Annie why are you crying?" Thalia whispered

"C-c-can you keep a secret Thalia?"

"Sure Annabeth, what do you want to tell me?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. She had to tell Thalia the truth and she knew there was no time like the present.

"I kissed Percy last summer up on mount St Helen's' before he met calypso"

Thalia stood there motionless as if Medusa had just turned her to stone. If Annabeth hadn't been so upset she would have wet herself with laughter.

"Okay Annabeth, you must be honest with me and tell me everything about last summers quest" Thalia told her friend firmly. She sat on the bed next to her friend and listened.

* * *

Percy sat on the beach listening to the sound of the waves hitting the land. Not many people were here today or they were and Percy hadn't noticed.  
He was thinking. **(Okay don't laugh but i am being serious!)**Annabeth was really confusing him.

Why were girls so confusing? Percy would never understand. His mind ran over the last time he had seen her.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Seaweed Brain what are you doing" Annabeth asked Percy as he tried to fit his eighth grape in his mouth. Percy just shrugged and carried on with his "experiment". Annabeth shook her head and sat down next to him. _

_After about 10 minutes Percy turned to face her. **(No grapes in his mouth) **_

_"Are you okay Wise girl you seem kind of ... sensible" Percy fake chocked at the word. If there was one thing Percy wasn't it would be sensible._

_ "You are really stupid seaweed brain!" She giggled_

_"Well i have to keep my Wise girl laughing!" he joked and pushing lightly into her shoulder._

_Annabeth's face then became the most beautiful shade of red that Percy had ever seen._

_"I have gotta go and do cabin inspection i'll see you at dinner" She stammered before running off towards her cabin._

_*End of flashback*_

What am I going to have to do to speak to her and ask her whats wrong. What if she was bored or tired or maybe the source of this weeks pranks. Percy smiled evilly at the thought of chasing the Stoll brothers around camp and hearing them scream like little girls. He would do that for his Annabeth.

Wait! Percy thought to himself. Did he just say his Annabeth?

"I'm gonna have to see a doctor or something as i am not acting right, i wander if the Apollo cabin will help me?" Percy asked himself.

Then he stood up and set off for the Apollo cabin. 


	3. The doctor or the dating specialist?

**Hey guys **

**Sorry it took so long to update but i have had to revise for the end of year tests and music exams! I hope you like this next chapter, if not please message me with some improvements or how you would like the next chapter to go!**

**Thank you **

**Love Scarlett xxxxx**

_Italics are Percy's thoughts_

Percy walked into the Apollo cabin feeling really weird. His heart was racing, his skin was flushed and he had this really strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him, his brain was in hyper drive.

Percy was greeted by Will one of the healing campers. He had a huge smile on his face as if Percy was the most important person he had seen that day.(He probably was!)

"Hey Percy what can I do for you today?" Will asked the now freaky smile glued to his face.

"I don't feel to good Will and I was wondering if you could tell me what was wrong with me?" Percy asked

"Sure man don't worry you are in the hands of an expert" Will laughed

Percy smiled slightly and sat down in one of the wooden chairs that was dotted around the Apollo cabin. This was one of Percy's favorite cabins as they didn't care about how loud the music was or how blindingly bright their clothing was. The Apollo children were really laid back kinda like their father, Apollo himself. He was one of the only gods that actually liked Percy.

After about an hour of checks and blood samples Will started to look hopeless.

"Perce I don't see what is wrong with you, you seem perfectly healthy" Will sighed.

"Well you have got to have missed something as it feels pretty serious to me!" Percy cried. He started to get annoyed.

"What are your symptons Perce?" Will asked

"Um sweaty hands, quick pulse, high temperature funny feeling in my stomach and some other stuff but they are the main things why?"

"I just wanted to see if they added up to anything" Will was still shaking his head

There was a knock at the door that made them both jump before Will finally regained his cool.

"Come in!" he shouted. The door opened and in stepped Annabeth. She was wearing skinny jeans a white blouse, red pumps and a red cardigan.

"Hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Annabeth asked smirking at the boys.

"No not at all Annabeth I was just checking to see that Percy was in the best of health before the big titan war!" Will said before walking to the other side of the room. _Thank the gods Will can lie otherwise this would be really embarrassing! _Percy thought to himself.

"Oh okay well I just came to see if you guys wanted to come into town with the others and I" She said. Percy stuck his tongue out at her for using correct grammar. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Then Percy felt the funny feeling in his stomach again and his hands became really sweaty. it was like before but even stronger._ This is so weird!_

"Well come if you want, meet us at the top of the hill at six" she smiled before disappearing behind the door. Percy's eyes followed Annabeth's form as she left the cabin.

Will then laughed quietly to himself but Percy still heard him.

"What Will? why are you laughing?" Percy asked bewildered

"I think I know what is wrong with you!" Will answered

"Sweet, what is the diagnosis doc?" Percy asked cheerfully

"Your in love!"

"WHAT! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are all the signs say so!"

"Well then who am I in love with smarty pants?" Percy asked cockily. he had a huge smug smile stretched across his face.

"You seriously don't know!"

"No, I don't so tell me!"

"Your in love with Annabeth!" Will shouted before doubling over from laughter.

That wiped the smile of Percy's face. It was replaced with a look of shock.

"I am? Wow did not see that one coming!"

Will shook his head in sympathy for this oblivious son of Poseidon. Usually Percy was quite intelligent but when it came to Annabeth he was so clueless. It was so funny.

"Dude you are so clueless when it come to girls!, maybe you should talk to annabeth and see how she feels?"

"Hey you take that back, i asked for your medical skills not your dating tips!" Percy muttered before storming out of the cabin.

_Why do people have to stick their noses in my business!, It's bad enough the gods watching you all the time without having nosy demigods as well! _Percy thought angrily.

Then Percy noticed for the first time he was stood outside the Athena cabin. Oops!


	4. Thalia's Tree

**Hi Everyone**

**I am so sorry that it took so long but the end of the year is hectic so please give me a bit of sympathy**

**Here is the next chapter oh and unfortunately i don't own Percy Jackson**

Annabeth POV

I looked round at the camp from the top of Thalia's tree. It really was beautiful here and so peaceful. Well at times. I was waiting for the others to arrive so that we could leave for Manhattan. They were late as usual but then that would never change.

I lent against the trunk and closed my eyes listening to the sounds the camp created. The noise of swords clashing, demigods shouting and the dragon snoring. I then heard panting and heavy breathing. I opened my eyes to find Percy and the end of branch

"Well you took your time Seaweed brain" I accused

"Well sorry but i did have to shower and get changed!" He huffed, his eyebrows scrunched up which made him look really cute. I smiled at my best friend and in the end the smile was returned.

"Where are the others?" He asked after a few minutes

"Zeus only knows" I answered

"Nope i don't even think Zeus knows" He laughed, i joined in.

We sat there talking and laughing for a few more minutes before the rest of the gang decided to show up. They were all walking slower than snails.

"What time do you call this?" I shouted down to them whilst Percy hid behind the trunk

"Waiting for Percy!" Travis yelled up at me

Percy then leaped down from the tree. "Here I am" He shouted

"How long have you been here?" Nico demanded

"Half an hour" Percy answered

Thalia shot me a look but i pretended not to notice

"Well come on other wise we will never get out of these borders!" I yelled before running for the bus with Seaweed brain in tow.

* * *

When we reached Manhattan we were all stunned into silence, well Percy and I weren't.

"You'd think you had never seen the big city before" Percy laughed

"We haven't because someone didn't invite anyone from camp around!" Connor accused

"Hey dude that's not fair, just cause my mom doesn't want everything broken and plus i have invited someone from camp. I invited Annabeth" He finished before jumping off the bus

The others turned there eyes on me. Oh no feed me to the sharks any day.

"So you have been to his house have you Annabeth" Leo snickered

"Yes now i'm going so bye" I muttered before storming off the bus

"Do you think we hit a nerve?" Connor asked

Connor Stoll would never understand me. The thought almost made me laugh.

dhhdefhuehfiehfih **line breaker** jefuehfuefujefweu

I quickly caught up with Percy and we ended up walking around together.

"Hey Wise Girl do you wanna go and get something to wear for the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure why not" I answered

He flashed me a heart stopping smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the Mall.

**Sorry it's a bit short but i promise that the next chapter will be longer**

**Love **

**Scarlett xoxox**


	5. Walmart

**Hey Guys!**

**See i promised this chapter would be longer! I do keep my promises**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review so i can keep writing!**

**Love Scarlett xxx**

Nico POV

In the end i was stuck walking around Walmart with Thalia! Oh it was such fun. (Note Sarcasm) Thalia still couldn't decide if she was going to buy chocolate of sweets. It was blooming infuriating.

"Thalia they both have sugar in them so just hurry up and make up your mind!" I cried out

"W-wait what?" Thalia asked as if i had pulled her out of a dream. Oh great she was daydreaming again!

"What is little Thalia thinking now?" I asked

"About how long it will take for Percy and Annabeth to realize that they both like each other!" She answered before sighing

"You do realize you just put Percy and realize in one sentence right?" I asked

"Oh yeah there goes mission impossible" She laughed

Sometimes it was so easy getting along with Thalia as she was a hunter so i would never have a chance at going out with her. It was just friendship, nothing more nothing less.

"Nico do you think they will figure it out?" She asked quietly

"In the end they will but who knows"

"I hope they do before it's to late" she sighed

"They will Thals don't worry, but what's the worst that could happen?" I laughed

"Percy could get killed by Kronos and Annabeth will be scared and hurt for the rest of her life" She cried

"Well ways to think positive Thalia" I muttered

She shot me an apologetic smile before picking up a packet of tic tacs.

"I just worry about them you know" She whispered

"Yeah I know" I sighed

"I want Annabeth to be happy and I realise that the only way she can be happy is if she has Percy!"

"Imagine if we had said that two years ago?" I joked

She laughed along with me, but you got to admit that a few years ago that would have been unthinkable.

We paid for the tic tacs before going off to check the sports shops. Everything was so bright and colourful it hurt my eyes. Thalia mocked me the whole way on how gothic I was but hey I wasn't going to deny it. Especially I f my dad was hades! Could you think of anything worse than dissing the lord of the dead?

When we got out of the colour factory we bumped into Leo and Connor.

"Hey guys what's up?" They asked

"Olympus" Thalia answered simply

Cue Face palm

"What ever Pinecone face, we just wanted to know if you wanted to spy on Percy and Annabeth as they just went to go get clothes for tomorrows dance!" They laughed

Thalia squealed in a very un Thalia like way before slapping a hand over her mouth and turning the colour of a very ripe tomato.

"Lead the way guys" I said before ushering them on.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were currently looking around the section of the shop for evening wear. Aphrodite would be proud!

"What do you think of this one Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked from the changing room door

I got of my seat and turned to face Annabeth. She looked amazing in a long white dress with black rhinestones around her waist. The sight of her took my breath away.

"Wow wise girl you look stunning!" I gasped

She smiled shyly at my comment before flushing crimson.

"Thanks Percy" she whispered. I smiled at her which made her blush more pronounce.

Just then a woman came up to use smiling like the chesha cat.

"Oh my dear you look absolutely stunning! May I ask what the occasion is?" She wondered

"A dance at our summer camp" Annabeth answered

"Oh well you better check you can dance in it then!" She said before grabbing our hands and pulling us out of the changing rooms.

I turned my head to face Annabeth and we had one of those conversations with our eyes.

_What is wrong with this woman?_

_I don't know Seaweed brain I just hope she isn't a monster_

_Me two wise girl as I am wearing a suite and I don't want to get it dirty_

_Seriously you worry about the suit!_

_You don't call me Seaweed brain for nothing_

_True I don't idiot_

_Hey that's not very nice_

We turned away from each other to find that we were in a huge hall with a crystal chandelier. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as Annabeth.

"Well then you two see if she can dance in the dress" The lady said before turning the music on and dashing out of the door.

I looked at Annabeth nervously, she smiled back. I took a deep breath.

"May I have this dance my lady?" I asked in a British accent

"Why of course young sir!" She laughed before extending her hand out to me. I took it and kissed it before pulling her towards me. This being us she crashed straight into my chest.

"Sorry!" She apologised

"Hey no blood spilt!" I laughed. I took her hand and then wrapped my arm around her waist. Then we were dancing. I have to say we were a lot better than last time up on Olympus.

We swayed around to the music for a while before I decided to bite the bullet and enjoy life. I waited until her attention was divided then my hands dropped to her waist and I lifted her up. She shrieked with shock but then soon began to laugh.

We kept this up for a few more minutes until we noticed that a crowd had gathered around us. Many of them were women who were smiling and whispering to themselves. I put Annabeth down and we both blushed. They all cheered for us until the woman from earlier shooed them all away. We laughed but then we saw the rest of the gang grinning at us from the other side of the wall.

OH gods why was it always us?

* * *

**Oh my gods they are nearly there, just a few more chapters to go**

**Please Review!**


End file.
